


Puppy Papillon

by TheApathy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApathy/pseuds/TheApathy
Summary: French to English. Google images. Attempted humor. Idk what I'm doing. Help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Puppy Papillon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkchantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkchantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heroism, Depression, Anxiety, Killer puns and Memes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068108) by [inkchantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkchantress/pseuds/inkchantress). 



**Chat Noir** : guys!!!!! i found something hilarious about Papillon!!!!

 **Queen Bee** : my interest has been piqued

 **Rena Rogue** : WHAT IS IT?!?!!!

 **Carapace** : chill babe

 **Rena Rogue** : fine.... T_T

 **Ladybug** : I'm listening

 **Chat Noir:** ok ok!!!! so i got really bored and switched my settings from french to english

 **Chat Noir** : i searched papillon with my settings on english and i saw this!!!!!!!! 

[link text](https://images.app.goo.gl/SA42gBMHYmQvv9LD8)

**Rena Rogue** : I don't get it

 **Carapace** : same. what's the point?

 **Ladybug** : it's cute but… what's the relationship with Papillon?

 **Queen Bee** : the dog is adorable but all of the hype for it was utterly ridiculous

 **Chat Noir** : i..

 **Chat Noir** : Chloe.. i thought that at least you would get it.. :(

 **Queen Bee** : nope

 **Rena Rogue** : you gonna explain or not?

 **Ladybug** : wait 

**Ladybug** : you said you searched papillon in English right?

 **Chat Noir** : yes

 **Ladybug** : and the search gave you a dog ?!?!

 **Chat Noir** : finally!!!!!! yes!!!!!

_several people are typing_

**Carapace** : wtf

 **Rena Rogue** : i'm dying XD

 **Queen Bee** : so in english papillon is a dog? am i getting this right?

 **Chat Noir** : yes

_Carapace added Papillon to the chat_

**Ladybug** : Carapace! wth!!!!

 **Carapace** : [link text](https://images.app.goo.gl/SA42gBMHYmQvv9LD8) this is you 

**Papillon** : That makes no sense. Stop being childish.

 **Chat Noir** : it's you!!!!!! in english!!!!

 **Papillon** : No it is not. I am the butterfly miraculous wielder not the dog miraculous wielder.

 **Queen Bee** : oh but it is you.

 **Rena Rogue** : cuz ur a **_BITCH_**!!!

_Papillon has left the chat_

**Queen Bee** : i'm dying over here

 **Rena Rogue** : babe. did you just add _**PAPILLON**_ _to our chat_?!?!

 **Carapace** : yes. i am not ashamed.

 **Rena Rogue** : i'm so proud of you!!!!!!

 **Carapace** : babe.

 **Carapace** : you called **_Papillon_** a _bitch_. i'm proud of you.

 **Ladybug** : that was unnecessarily risky

 **Ladybug** : but totally hilarious

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows how to put a picture in I'd love to know. I saw that once in a fic but I never got a reply from them on how to do it.


End file.
